The Gotei 13
The Third Division -- Hollow Surpression Specialists The Third division focuses specifically on the core of the Shinigami’s duties: destroying hollows and hollow kin. Members of the division have it ingrained in their head that as the Gotei has evolved, many of the divisions have focused on other tasks, diminishing the capacity of the army on the whole to suppress hollow activity and prevent events such as the recent confrontation in Hueco Mondo. Because of this belief, they train unceasingly to hone themselves as agents of this imperative task. The Fourth Division -- Healing and Support As members of the Gotei 13, the healers of the 4th Division are capable fighters. Having trained alongside their brethren in the Academy, they have received the same instruction and testing required of all Shinigami. As members of the healing division, the Shinigami of the 4th Division are made to further their knowledge of anatomy and physiology. This basic instruction provides the platform from which all healing paths spring. In addition to the training and practice of the medical arts, members of this division provide supply backup for their fellow Shinigami during battle situations. Utilizing their knowledge of the streets above and below the surface of Seireitei, they can be where their comrades need them to be. The Seventh Division -- Enforced Criminal Service As the moniker implies, the Seventh Division was originally established by the Captain Commander for the purpose of giving those who have incurred a debt to (Soul) society a chance to redeem themselves in a constructive, non resource draining manner. However, upon taking the reins of this fledgling division, the current Captain has added a second, equally as important aspect to the Seventh Division's purpose. That is to offer those who are owed a debt by (Soul) society a chance to regain what was rightfully theirs, making it not only a vehicle of redemption for the guilty, but a path of freedom for the innocent. The concept of the Seventh Division is a simple one: "Redeem yourself under our direction and you shall be forgiven, prove yourself blameless and we shall acknowledge you." To do so, members who are chosen for admission into the Seventh Division (or are sentenced to long term service) are sent on missions of an unsavory variety, in short, suicide missions. For every successful mission completed, time is subtracted from the convict's sentence. Such a pattern would continue until a convict's crimes have been paid in full either by the completion of their service commitment or in death. Despite its penal origins, the Seventh Division is by no means anything as lowly as a simple jail or halfway house. It is a proud organization of individuals with a united cause just as any other Division within the prestigious walls of Seireitei. As such it is the present captain's prerogative to hand select those worthy of the privilege of serving the greater good. Such personal attributes as determination, cunning, intelligence, strength, dependability, among much, much more are a must for consideration. For without any one of such qualities one would not survive the rigors of such an opportunity nor would they even be deserving of it. The Seventh is also unique in another way. It is the only Division in the Gotei that has members that were not members of the academy. Point of fact, most members were criminals from the lower priveledged districts of Rukongai. They were sentenced to serve time in the Seventh divisions prison and, while there, learned to harness their reiatsu. Some of these members resent that they have basically been forced to be shinigami, but others see it differently. They see it either as a tool to use to gain respect, or a gift to use in hopes of redeeming themselves in their eyes and the eyes of others. The Eighth Division -- Enchanted Blades As a member of the Eighth Division an individual will be expected to protect their comrades in ways they cannot protect themselves. While they can support and defend those of a more brutal melee force, the Eighth's position on the battlefield acts as an offensive support role to those of ranged expertise. In essence a Sword-spell master can become blade or shield at a moments notice. The Sword-mage will be trained in both mind and body to adapt in many situations, giving them an array of options to utilize during their career in the Eighth. Some may favor blade over spell in given situations, but to truly be a Spell-sword master one must adapt with the use of both. The Tenth Division -- Arcane Specialists The Tenth division is primarily a collection of elite kidou specialists that are trained to excel at their chosen vocation. They are deployed in groups, sent in among other divisions as shock troops, to provide an extra boost as well as heightened defense. Because of this, the division emphasizes cooperation and cohesion with its fellow divisions at all times, in order to build and maintain that synergy in battle. This division is not about learning kidou, however, nor about making spells more destructive. The Tenth Division emphasizes training to cast more kidou in more ways in more situations. An Arcane Specialist is expected to be able to synch up with any other division's shinigami and deploy into any number of situations. Learning new spells is a necessity, but it is secondary to the ability and willingness to use those spells wherever and however needed. The mitsudomoe is a representation of the goals and tenets of the division. Symbolizing the coming together of forces to assist one another, it both represents the nature of kidou itself (a combination of study, practice, and spiritual power) and the objective of the division as a unifying force. The Eleventh Division -- Blood Templar Mission - '''Comprised mostly of the remnants of the Fearless Duelists, the Blood Templar are Shinigami who have risen to a greater calling. Ill contented with singular dominance over an enemy in one-on-one conflict, a fully trained and tested Blood Templar is able to stand alongside his brethren in complete symbiosis. Members of the Eleventh Division are encouraged and guided towards working in tandem, compensating for the weaknesses of their partner and fortifying their strengths in the same instant. While not directly shunning the Destructive and Binding arts of Kidou, such skills are considered secondary in importance over the training and honing of one's own body. '''Combat Doctrine - '''The previous incarnation of the Eleventh Division relied solely on physical dominance, refining it to such a degree that one could force themselves out of binding and draw strength simply from standing alone. While admirable to rely on one's skills in that manner it severely limits one's life expectancy. Even a novice in the ways of the Blood Templar is carefully trained to utilize as many different tactical advantages as possible, most importantly the emphasis on working alongside other Templar. Numbers mean diversity in tactics and thinking, not to mention the ability for certain members to specialize in certain areas while others place their prowess elsewhere. '''Division Conduct: In drawing upon the strengths and experiences of others, one must be fully vested and willing to divulge their own to the strength of the cause. As such, members of the Eleventh Division are required to work with each other without qualm or resentment, no matter if the person in question is unseated or the Captain herself. Conflicts of an internal nature must be diffused in a hasty manner, as their survival jeopardizes the overall stability of the Division. Seats are awarded and promotions made as an individual merits them, either through their direct actions or the actions they inspire in others. Those who openly call to question the favor of another individual without due cause or evidence will be dealt with, as will those who shirk the unity of the Division by refusing aid or by refusing to aid others. The Twelefth Division -- Tracking and Assassination Often, a government must have people break the law in order to uphold it. This paradox is why the 12th division exists. As the assassins of the Gotei 13, the 12th division is called upon to eliminate the enemies of Soul Society, whether they are hollow, rogue, human or otherwise. The nature of these tasks often requires members of the 12th to work under the utmost secrecy, beyond the red tape of the Central 46. Because many of their missions are off the radar, many of the higher-ups in Seireitei are left purposely ignorant in order to maintain deniability. Failure to complete a mission quietly often results in the operatives being labeled as traitors and rogues to save face. It is not uncommon for members of the 12th to be called to hunt their former comrades who have botched a mission. While operatives in the 12th are often not given support in any official capacity from their superiors, they do maintain close ties with the intelligence gathering entities of Seireitei such as the 2nd Division, the Onmitsu Kidou and the Keigun. To put it simply, these agencies are the eyes of the Gotei, while the 12th is the hand. They find the problem, and the 12th eliminates it. To accomplish this task, the 12th utilizes techniques that some would consider unsavory or dishonorable. The 12th will often poison, stab in the back or gang-up on their target if it gets the job done. To the member of the 12th, the kill is everything, and the means is unimportant. Naturally, this puts them at odds with many of the other divisions, particularly the heavy combat divisions who have more lofty ideals. They are often feared, hated or shunned, a sentiment the 12th often returns. While their nature may make them seem to be natural lone wolves, if anything, the opposite is true. In the field, no assassin operates alone, and there is a professional camaraderie between all members of a squad. Unlike the other divisions, the 12th's techniques do not strengthen based on spiritual pressure, but rather experience in the field. Each technique may be upgraded by obtaining "bounty points" by hunting down and eliminating targets. The Thirteenth Division -- Peacekeepers With eleven combat divisions dedicated to perfecting aggressive tactics, the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen finds her calling as a vanguard and rearguard for her deadly cousins. The Thirteenth Division, known commonly as the Peacekeepers, specializes in preserving a world where fewer souls have the need to partake in war. Because of this, the Thirteenth attracts shinigami who often who wish to act as wardens of order, investigating disruptions of every day life, negotiating for armistace, and ensuring that no one is above the law, not even their fellow Death Gods. With order comes the preservation of life against the forces of chaos, and it is on this front where the Peacekeeprs find their true calling.